Every Girl is Capable of Murder
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Mikasa is reflecting on her life - both as a soldier and a private person. Her dreams, her hope, her past and future. All that she is and wish to be. [I'm bad at writing summaries - sorry about that. I'll try to get a better one later.]


**A/N:  
**My first Attack on Titan story! I wrote this back in November, but I just didn't get to publish it before now.

Those that know me in person know that I'm not the biggest fan of the show, but let me just say this: I really like the characters - and especially some of them. It's mostly the concept that I'm a little uncertain of. That and the fact that the story is one that likes killing off my favorite characters... But yeah. This is not gonna stop me entierly - I'm actually planning 4 more AoT stories in the future - so be sure to follow me if you like this one.

Please do tell me what you think of this story. I really love getting to know what you guys think of - be it good or bad. Every time I get a review I get more enthusiastic and want to write more. So yeah, write something to me, and I'll get write more for you^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Fira for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Every Girl is Capable of Murder**

* * *

"Ey, Mikasa!"

The raven haired girl turned to face the one calling out to her.

"What?" Her voice was monotone, and she'd been told that quite a few of her fellow trainees thought it made her sound emotionless. Not that Mikasa cared. She didn't. Not about anything or anyone.

...No, that was a lie. She did care - for Eren. It wasn't strange that she did, she often thought. He'd saved her life back when they first met, and she had been living with him as a part of the Yeager-family since then. She had a lot to be grateful for, and she knew that whatever she did, she would still owe the fiery boy more than she could ever repay.

"Great job this morning!" The soldier approaching her was one of her peers. His hair was of an ash-brown color and cut in a short manner that showed the different variation of color in his hair. "I really thought we were done for! And then, when you swooped down, I just knew we were safe! You really reminded me of an angel, Mikasa! An angel bringing death to all those Titans!"

"Oh," The girl replied. She was used to hear all sorts of compliments about her fighting style, but none had ever made a comparison out of it before. 'An angel,' she thought, hearing the peculiar comparison her peer made. Her mother had often talked about those creatures. From what she remembered, angels were pale-skinned beings with white dresses, long, blond hair - such a holy, loving creature, who objects to any kind of violence on any living being that existed. Could Jean really be serious when he compared her with one of them? Mikasa was nothing like that. Her hair was short and dark, and as well as her eyes and her Oriental-inherited skin tone. She had worn white since the downfall of wall Maria, but she hadn't worn a dress since she lived inside the wall. No, she wasn't an angel. She was the exact opposite. Someone who could kill without difficulty and had perfected this way of life.

"Ehm, Mikasa, you alright?" Jean asked, and worry tinted his features when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face.

"I see..." Mikasa said, more to herself than to her teammate, "An angel of death..."

"A what?" The man was certain what he must have heard wrong.

"An angel of death. That's what I am."

"Well, I don't really think-" Jean scratched his head. However, before he could finish his sentence, Mikasa interrupted.

"I am what I am, am I not?" Her words weren't as much of a question as it was a stating of facts. Without waiting for an answer, she walked off, heading for her room.

* * *

The sun was setting as Mikasa let herself fall down on her bed. It had been a long day, still, it felt like nothing much had happened. She often felt like the training they were given only could do so much for them. It gave them the basic techniques and knowledge on how to handle the Titans but at the end of the day, it was nothing like the real thing. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the bottom of the upper bed of the bunk bed she shared with Mina Carolina.

No, the only thing that could prepare them for what awaited them was the real thing - the Titans themselves.

Ever since she'd followed Eren into the military, she'd been aware of the differences in the people around her. They were all trainees, here by their own will, but Mikasa had found it easy to see who amongst them really had the soldier inside of them. How she was able to sense it was something she was unaware of. She just knew it, she… sensed it somehow. When someone dropped out and went home, she was never surprised by the news. Some of them just weren't meant for such a life. There were also those she could feel the power and will in. People like Marco, who showed a devotion to such an extent, or Annie, that despite her social struggles, was one of the top performers - or even Armin, that already had proved himself as a brilliant strategist and researcher. All of them had the potential to turn into great soldiers in the fight against the Titans.

And then there was her - Mikasa. Everyone kept talking about how outstanding she was and what a great asset to the team she would be. The way they talked about her made her sound as the perfect soldier, like that was what she lived to do. But that wasn't true. No, Mikasa had never wanted to join the army. Not to fight the Titans nor to kill. She hadn't. All she'd ever wanted was to be able to find a peaceful place where she could settle down with Eren - and Armin too if he wanted to go with them. However, she knew this would never happen. Not as long as there were Titans. On the day his mother died he, Eren, had sworn to take revenge. To kill every single Titan there was. Mikasa knew that her friend would never go back on this, and that there wouldn't be a place for her dream as long as there was a single Titan walking on earth. That was why she'd joined the army. Not because she wanted to fight for humanity, not because she wanted the pride and status. No, her sole reason was to protect Eren and the future life she wished for the two of them.

She'd been uncertain whether she would be able to do it, whether she would be able to live the life of a soldier. However, Eren was always talking of it as his future, and if she couldn't keep him from signing up, what else could she do? To prepare herself, she often snuck out after the Yeager-family had gone to sleep. She had often seen the older boys training, fighting each other, on an abandoned field not too far away. This was where she ended up most nights. Training, pushing herself to be able to be what was needed of her. Always keeping in mind what she had seen, what she had felt and thought on that day.

That day, seeing her parents get killed in front of her, had changed her. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but meeting Eren had opened her eyes and made her realize so much. It was not a choice of what to do. It had been the choice between doing and not doing. Life itself was based on that principle. You could either lie down, accept your fate and die, or you could stand up, confront the threat and move on with your life. Eren had made her realize that, and she had made her choice. She had chosen to live.

Mikasa could still remember how it had felt when she was confronted with the truth of the world and to the pain and horror it was built on. All of a sudden, her body wasn't shaking. She was in total control. Focused. Ready. All of a sudden, she could do anything. Fight. She felt her mentality shut down, narrowing in on what she was about to do. Fight! All the muscles in her body pulled together, tensed, prepared to attack. FIGHT! A forceful power exploded in her and pushed her forward with a deadly speed.

* * *

In some way that experience had made this new life easier for her. She had already broken down the mental barrier that kept most humans from killing each other. Many of her fellow soldiers would probably hesitate in such a situation. They had been trained to fight Titans - the beasts, not humans like themselves. Because of what had happened back then, she would, if necessary, be able to dispose of another human being without hesitation. It wasn't a thought that rejoiced her, but it didn't trouble her either. In some way it was true, she thought, that every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her. If something similar had happened to someone else, who knew how their life would have been then.

The cracking sound of the door interrupted Mikasa's train of thought and she moved her eyes to look at it.

"No, Sasha! Shh! We don't want to wake her!" The voice of her female comrade was a loud hissing, and then Mina carefully stepped into their room with a light in her hand.

"See, she awake." Sasha said, pointing her finger at the girl laying in the bed.

"Mikasa? Are you awake?" Mina tried.

"Yes."

"Oh, I hope we didn't wake you. Were you sleeping?" Her voice sounded nervous. For some reason most people seemed to turn that way when confronting the Oriental girl.

"No." Misaka could almost feel the girl's relief as Mina let out a sigh.

"Good. We're just going to get changed real fast, and then we'll turn off the light, ok?"

From her bed Mikasa responded with a barely noticeable nod. She wasn't exactly tired, but she knew that she would have to get a good night rest before tomorrows training. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to give it her all, and if she didn't, how could she hope to stay by Eren's side.

She let herself slide down between the sheets and curled her legs up underneath her. A smiled appeared on her face as she dozed away into sleep, dreaming of a life on peaceful farm far, far away.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
